danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aggregation
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Laser (Powder Game upload type) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Justme2 (Talk) 08:09, 26 April 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Template tt What is the reason for Template:Tt to have the name "Tt" ? Usually "tt" is used for fixed-width teletype font, and not for title attributes. --Justme2 18:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. I got the template off Bulbapedia, so I'll check there. Or you could move it. I dont care. [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! "Guides's Card 2" This page was a stupid error of me, and when I noticed I deleted it and made sure no page is using it. Why did you recreate it? I don't think we should support wrong spelling of names, by creating redirects like Guides's Card 2. --Justme2 12:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I did it because i thought it would be useful. If you don't like my edits, i shall never edit this wikia again. And you dont have a say in that. So ha! [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! . ::No! I'm happy about every active author at the wiki. And you did some really usefull edits. I'm just asking if I don't understand something. There are three redirections with the correct name: Guide's Card, Guide's Card 1 and Guide's Card 2. So I guess we should maybe either add all three wrong spellings, or none. And because of this, I wanted to know if we should keep the Guides's Card 2 or not. ::You can have different views about this topic. For example, as far as I know the English Wikipedia is using redirection for wrong spelling. In contrast to this the German Wikipedia says you should not do this, because people would start to think the wrong spelling is correct and only allows exceptions for common misspellings (>10% across the internet). --Justme2 00:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry. I'm so sorry that I was really rude to you. I'm just really annoyed at the moment, because of my personal life. (Yes, I edit Wiki's ''and have one!) It's up to you. All wiki's have different conventions, so I am happy to adhere to yours. Sorry again. [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! 18:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Speaking from the point of laziness, I would prefer to not create redirections for misspellings. I've made myself a list at Talk:Compo item#List of item redirections (looks better in source code), just to make sure I cached all necessary redirects for the compo items. I think it's long enough. And there are also weapons and other stuff. ... Oh, and I hope you get along with your personal life! --Justme2 22:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::lol thanks! I'll have a look at that. [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Madness Wiki? Are you from the Madness wiki? Just wonderin. DMSwordsmaster 03:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's where I spend most of my Wiki time. Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord '''Aggregation']] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']]